


Feast of Saint Valentine

by zenith22



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sexy Times, Strap-On, general smutty stuff, valentine's day threesome babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenith22/pseuds/zenith22
Summary: Basically, Sally sets up a little something in order for her two lovers to learn each other more intimately on such a romantic holiday.





	Feast of Saint Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually n o t the biggest fan of this, as the ending is really half-assed and i literally re-wrote this fic like 5 times but here's the result and... it's ok! but it's a new ship and i really do hope you guys like it and thank you for any feedback! happy super early valentine's day!

Valentine's Day was sacred for Sally now, being as she had a boyfriend and a girlfriend to celebrate with. Of course keeping track of the days and weeks as they passed was challenging, especially since they owned no calenders and trying to figure out the current date was difficult enough  _but_ the Entity often told them about the holidays. It would usually tell one killer and it was that killer's responsibility to tell everybody else - if they failed, nothing awful happened, the rest just didn't celebrate in their own ways.  
  
A good majority of them didn't care much about the holidays and ignored the "special" occasion, mainly because what's the point? There's no reason to celebrate, not when you don't have a family and you're stuck permanently inside some hellish realm and you know virtually nobody that you see every single day of . . . forever, maybe. But Sally, as sad as she gets sometimes, still celebrated and appreciatsx the holidays despite her condition.   
  
Christmas was her favorite holiday, even though she couldn't buy anything for anybody, she still worked hard to give everybody something, whether it was something old or something that she hand-made. She didn't sew that often but Anna gave her some pelt here and there, which she'd turn into a blanket or a big jacket of sone kind. It was a nice gesture, but worthless and a waste of time, really.   
  
Valentine's Day was another favorite - although it's been a while since she's actually been with somebody, she never remembered the day in a happier manner, not a sad one. Sally tended to be more optimistic and happy when it came to memories, unlike the others, who were as pessimistic and negative as it could get. She remembered the time she actually attempted to be super romantic with Andrew - she threw rose petals all around the bed, lit candles around the room, and rid him into the metaphorical sunset.   
  
But it  _did_ hurt thinking about those good ol' days sometimes - she can cover it up with perkiness but underneath, it truly feels as if she's being stabbed through the gut thinking about Andrew. She missed his dark eyes and long, curly hair - and the fact that he had the cutest tooth gap and freckles. If she could leave and just linger with him in the afterlife, she'd be the happiest girl ever.   
  
Except she was happy here. Nobody else really gave her the time of day, but they were polite enough (except Evan, who was vulgar and often said the most degrading things as if he was constantly drunk) but she had Michael and Anna, and she'd never want to leave them. They were perfectly fine on their own, but their relationship would fall apart drastically - she was their glue and without glue then . . . the paper falls.   
  
It would be their first Valentine's Day together and she planned on making it last and be the greatest they'd ever have (considering Michael spent most of his time in a mental institution and Anna isolated from the world by living in the forest, she didn't think she'd need to try that much but still!). She plucked the prettiest flowers from Anna's domain, stole ( _borrowed,_ she kept telling herself) some of her candles and then drifted herself lazily into Michael's domain - good ol' Haddonfield.   
  
Sally chose the biggest house with the biggest room, scattering the flowers carelessly all across the room, occasionally snapping apart the petals and draping them across the bed. And then she lit the candles outside by the barrels brimming with fire, setting them around the room and her nose crinkled at the acrid smell. The entire house smelled strongly of rotten wood, old meat, and rotten milk - hopefully the candles somewhat took away the smell. She brought something . . . special with her, but she hid underneath the bed, along with all of the other necessities.   
  
Sally was surprised that they all became a couple - the three of them are completely different from one another, with maybe a few things in common, but that's as far as it went. Sally couldn't relate with Anna or Michael about favorite colors, backgrounds, or foods - it felt discouraging constantly to not feel . . .  _in_ with both of them, but not all relationships will be the way Sally thinks they are. But they all worked together amazingly, three peas in a pod, and they all appreciated each other in their own way.   
  
The difficult part was trying to get Anna to be close with Michael, as she could be pretty jealous and spiteful, especially when Sally wanted her  _not to be_  - but Anna was her own person and could do, virtually, whatever she wanted. As long as it wasn't too bad, Sally would pop her shit off.   
  
It took a good while for her to get used to Michael and his silent ways, but eventually Anna began to genuinely appreciate Michael and vice versa - and then all of them finally clicked and Sally could finally relax without feeling on edge about her romantic life.  
  
She never expected that she'd get another chance to have relationships in this world, but nevertheless, here she is; waiting for Anna and Michael to show up (as she placed a note in Anna's cabin, politely asking her to get Michael and come to Haddonfielf) as the candles slowly burned, destorying the reek of the house.   
  
After a few more of minutes of waiting, she finally heard heavy footsteps and she perked up, peering outside the door and watched as Michael and Anna approached curiously. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She exclaimed, grabbing the two of them and tugging them into a big hug.   
  
Anna squeezed her tightly, parting away the same time Michael did. "Thank you, Sal," she spoke quietly, peeking into the room and Sally drifted more towards the side, allowing the two of them go inside the room. Michael's expression was unreadable - he very rarely took his mask off, even around them, but even when he did it was still as if he was emotionless - sometimes he could be pretty animated and that was adorable, but now he looked completely unmoved.   
  
But he leaned over towards Sally and wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her to his side as he stared around the room and hummed lowly in his chest. He then nodded as he looked down, a smile faintly growing on his lips. Sally felt a warm appreciation bubble in her chest and she leaned up, pressing a kiss on Michael's chin.  
  
"This is . . . nice," Anna spoke after a moment, sitting down onto the mattress, which was surprisingly cleaner than expected, running her fingers along the surface. "Romantic."  
  
"That's the point, honey," Sally climbed on the bed afterwards, leaning beside Anna and placing playfully soft kisses across her neck, nuzzling it with the tip of her nose. "I wanted to spend time with both of you! I really appreciate both of you guys, and - I don't know what I'd do without you guys."   
  
Anna smiled crookedly at her, sliding her hands across Sally's shoulders and dropping them down to her lower back, bringing her so she's sitting on her thigh. "Your love for us is shown through sex?"   
  
"I hate how you worded that! It's intimate, sex is something nice that you share with your lover - or, lovers in this case." She grinned widely at Michael, who was slowly walking towards the bed and eventually climbed onto it, sitting besides Anna.   
  
"You are sweet." And that was the last Anna said before Sally leaned in and kissed her gently, tenderly. Sally's hands reached up to cup Anna's face, who was already free from her mask, her thumbs running along her cheekbones. The kiss deepened slowly, with Sally tilting her head one way and Anna's the other, Anna increasingly roughening the kiss until she became the dominant one.   
  
Michael made himself known again, gently tilting Anna's head away from the kiss and kissing her hard, which made her groan into his mouth. Michael then drifted a hand down to her chest, while the other caressed Sally's hair, which made her scoot closer and latch her lips onto his neck. He made a grunt, his teeth bared briefly in the kiss as he bit down on Anna's lip, drawing blood - and she simply bit back into his lip, drawing more blood and the two of them kissed ferociously as blood dripped into their mouths.   
  
Anna parted away with a fresh intake of air, tilting her head so she could steal Sally's lips in a rough kiss, drowning Sally's taste buds in copper. Michael's hands left Anna's torso and found themselves moving all around Sally's body, thumbing at the buttons on the front of her dress. Sally felt the air being viciously kissed out of her lungs, gasping and moaning into Anna's lips as she felt both Anna's and Michael's hands move all around her body.  
  
Michael partially got the front of her dress down, pulling the sleeves down her shoulders and immediately focuing on grabbing at her breasts gently, which made Sally moan shakier. She parted from the kiss and leaned her head back on Michael's shoulder, who had her practically sitting on his lap now. Anna dipped down and kissed around her throat, teeth biting away at sensitive flesh, Sally's fingernails digging into the back of her neck.   
  
She left a lew bruises before Michael gently laid Sally back onto the bed, leaning over her smaller frame to kiss at her collarbone, which made Sally's heavy breathes just intensify. Her fingers weaved through his hair, a tight heat coiling up around her entire body - she felt completely in control of them and flying at the same time - and she felt like doing nothing but taking it. Which made her remember what she had underneath the bed and -  
  
"Hold on," she breathily murmured, loud enough at least for Michael to hear and curiously tilt his head but leaned off of her, the two of them watching. Sally leaned down and balanced with one hand, the other hand grabbing onto a bag and then bringing up with herself. Opening it up, she tossed out a strap on and a bottle of lube.   
  
"Who is _that_  for?" Anna grinned cheekily, just eyeing it closely.   
  
Sally hummed slightly, closely watching Michael's reaction - who was disheveled but also surprised at what he was seeing. "It's for Michael."   
  
His eyes widened more, holding a hand on his chest and then motioning towards the strap on as if to say "me?".   
  
Sally nodded, but held Michael's hand gently. "If you don't want it, say so. I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." She had been planning on trying this for a while but saved it exclusively for today - it was the romance holiday, why not try something new?   
  
Michael nodded his head after a moment of internally debating, which elicited a loud squeak from Sally. Anna leaned over and pressed her lips across the curve of Michael's neck, unzipping the front of his jumpsuit. "You are adventurous. I want to do it."  
  
Sally then pushed the strap on over to her along with the lube, popping the buttons off the rest of her dress, slipping out of it and tossing it aside. Michael leaned over and kissed her again, laying her back. His warmth overtook her, making her shiver for  _more_ , she wanted to be touched by him so bad - which he did, drifting a hand over the region of her torso, down to her stomach, lower stomach and then -   
  
She let out a loud groan as his hands where down  _there_ , her back arched up as pleasure zinged all throughout her. Her eyes were half-lid but attempted to keep them open as she watched Anna behind Michael, tugging down the rest of his jumpsuit. She dragged her fingertips across the expanse of Michael's back, goosebumps rippling across his arms, which made her chuckle fondly.   
  
She began to generously lube her fingers up as Michael began to gently finger Sally, who was a moaning, writhing mess underneath him - until he felt something prod him until Anna slid her fingers slowly inside of him. And he let out a deep, rich groan that resonated within both of their bones, and it simply egged the two of them on to pleasure him as much as they could. Sally's hands slid down to grab at his hard on, which made Michael's hips jerk forwards slightly.   
  
Anna's fingers scissored tenderly around inside of him, her hips leaning forwards so it almost bumped against her fingers, leaning over his back so she could bite away at his earlobe, a hand balancing her. Michael kept himself as quiet as possible but his eyebrows remained scrunched together, eyes closed briefly in pleasure. He slid his own fingers deeper inside Sally, which made her yell out and hips circle around for more of his touch.   
  
Sally leaned around to watch Anna, breathleasly grinning up at her. "How's he feeling, babe?"   
  
Anna pumped her fingers inside of him more faster, which made Michael's back arch slightly against Anna's chest, which made her grin back down at Sally. "Tight.  _Very_ tight." She playfully added another finger, which made the man below her jerk around and whimper softly.   
  
In return of Anna's playful mock of the fact that he's never taken a dick up the ass, he added another finger to Sally and rapidly pumped his three fingers in, which made her whine loudly, wriggling her body around. Sally's entire body felt restless, wanting to come  _as fast as possible_ , she wanted to let her entire body shake with release but she knows that this round won't be that short - not with Anna having the wonderful chance of fucking Michael's brains out.  
  
Anna kept scissoring until he seemed fit that he could take the strap, pulling her fingers out and wiping them off on the mattress. She lubed the strap as much as she could, especially since it'd be, essentially, Michael's first time. During the time she was lubing it up, Michael shifted slightly and crawled lower until his head was situated snugly between Sally's thighs leaving gentle kisses across her thighs. "Oh God,  _yes_ ," she moaned out, biting down on her lip.   
  
Before he could get on with eating her out, Anna had the strap on and was sliding inch by inch inside of him - and he reacted gorgeously. His back arched up, his mouth parted open and the prettiest moan left from between his lips. His eyebrows scrunched more, his hands clenched gently on Sally's thighs, and  _God_  it was so hot to see, both of them nearly groaned.   
  
Anna gently moved her hips forward, her hands holding tightly onto Michael's hips. It took a bit for Michael to fully feel adjusted to the feel of the strap, but once Anna knew he was used to it? Her hips snapped forwards as hard as possible, digging her nails as deep as she could into his hips, grinning smugly each moan Michael let creep out of his throat.   
  
His head dipped down and began to eat Sally out as enthusiastically as he could while getting his guts fucked, Sally's hand dipping down to grab at Michael's hair, moaning freely. Pleasure built up more and more at her gut, almost overpowering her to the point that her nails were almost painfully digging into his scalp but - Michael liked a bit of pain, he doesn't mind.   
  
It didn't take that long for Sally to reach her climax, grinding down on top of Michael's face as well as she could, her back arched and moaning loud enough that everybody in  _Africa_  could hear it. She tiredly panted, her body shaking with the powerful effect of her orgasm, now pleasedly watching Michael's climax approach.  
  
Anna's pace quickly switched from going hard and fast to slow and purposely fucking his sweet spot, but either option made Michael a fucking moaning, panting mess. His body began to jerk around as he approached his climax - head dropping down to muffle his steadily growning moans and whimpers into the bed, fingers digging tight enough in the mattress that his strength almost tore the patch up.   
  
Amna's thrust was slow but purposely deep, brushing directly into his prostrate, which made him come faster than he thought. His mind went numbingly blank, his hips thrusting mindlessly back against the strap until he felt like he might die of oversimulation. Anna, however, hadn't came yet. But it didn't take long to reach her to her climax - Sally tiredly scooted over to her girlfriend, tugging the strap off of her and gently tugging her clothes off, kissing away at her breasts and her hand sliding down to finger her.   
  
She came breathlessly into Sally's mouth, digging her nails into her shoulders until tiny beads of blood appeared. Anna leaned over and kissed until the blood disappeared from the new wounds, falling over sleepily on the bed, arms outstretched. The two of them curled up into Anna's side, placing a few kisses here and there on her face.  
  
"Now that was pretty good," Sally said quietly, giving the side of Anna's breast a gentle kiss.   
  
Anna giggled quietly, stroking Sally's sides gently until she saw her eyes become half-lid. "You need sleep."  And it didn't take a while for her to fall asleep, with Anna and Michael now being the only awake ones. Until Michael shifted, both hands brushing through Anna's short hair, making her curl up comfortably against his chest, bringing Sally along. Then, all of them fell asleep together. 


End file.
